The murine Fc receptor appears to be a complex family of related receptors. There are receptors on a variety of cell types with varying affinities for the Fc regions of immunoglobulins. The Fc receptors from mouse macrophage and mastocytoma cell lines are being isolated and chemically characterized. These receptors are being purified by the use of solid phase immune complexes of different immunoglobulin classes.